Waiting
by Seylin
Summary: Magnus has been waiting... Slash. Mpreg.


**Title**: Waiting  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: Magnus has been waiting…  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warning**: Slash. Magnus/Alec. Mpreg (mentioned).  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Cassandra Clare. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Prompt**: #12 of fandom bingo.  
**A/N**: Set 10 years after the events of _City of Lost Souls_.

Waiting

"Nic! Do I need to renew your speed rune? Hurry it up!" Jace called. He pulled on his black trench coat as he waited for his nephew.

Alec appeared first; sealing an envelope that Jace knew contained the money to pay Magnus for his training. "He's coming," Alec said handing Jace the envelope.

Jace stuck the envelope in his pocket. "When are you going to tell him?" He questioned.

"Tell him what?"

Jace gave Alec a look. Alec knew exactly what he was talking about. Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn, was Nicholas's father.

Jace still didn't understand all the details of how Alec had made it happen. All he knew was that Alec has disappeared a few months after the whole being kidnapped by Sebastian incident. The only reason they hadn't all panicked and did an all-out search like they had for himself was that Alec called… he called but would not tell them what he was doing. A year later Alec had returned, a baby with black hair and electric blue cat eyes in his arms. Somehow Alec had found a way to have a kid. All Jace could get out of him was something about finding an extremely powerful witch. Between the cat like eyes and Nicholas' magical abilities making themselves known early it wasn't hard for Jace to figure out who the father was.  
Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, eventually."

"Magnus is smart; he'll figure it out if he hasn't already."

"I know," Alec acknowledged. Before he could say anything else a nine year old body ran past them.

"Let's go Uncle Jace!" Nicholas exclaimed.

**-x-**

Magnus accepted the envelope that was being held out to him and tossed it onto the table. He knew the amount was correct, just as it had been for the past four years. "We're going to work on your rune work today Nicholas. Within the next year I will allow you to start casting minor spells but you have to make sure everything is perfect. I expect you to know all these runes from memory."

Nicholas nodded and went over to the table that had his study books on them. He settled himself in a chair, opening a book to get to work. "Mister Bane?"

"Yes Nicholas?"

"What is it my dad doesn't know to tell you?" Nicholas asked.

Magnus blinked. "I would not know…"

"Uncle Jace said you'd figure it out eventually." Nicholas looked up at his teacher, his blue cat eyes questioning. Looking into those eyes then… it clicked. Magnus had had his suspicions before, there were few who had eyes like himself but he was a warlock and sterile, it was impossible… wasn't it?

"Do your work Nicholas. I will return momentarily," Magnus stated.

**-x-**

Jace barely cracked his gold eyes open, glancing to his right before they closed back again. He didn't move from the position of having his arms crossed over his chest, or from leaning against the wall of the building on the opposite side of the street from where Magnus lived. "I was wondering how long it would be before you came out here."

"Tell me how," Magnus stated, his cat eyes narrowing.

"How what?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Nic is _my_ son! _How_?"

"I could say the normal way, but we both know that would be a lie."

"Damnit Jace, tell me!"

Jace's eyes snapped open and fixed on Magnus. He wasn't afraid of the warlock and Magnus knew it. "Why should I?"

Magnus took a deep breath. It was then that the thought struck him and he paused, looking back at Jace. "Has something happened to Alexander?"

Jace snorted. "No, Alec is fine."

"Then why is he not here for this little parent/teacher conference?" Magnus questioned.

"Figured you didn't want to see him. Alec knows Nic is talented, talented enough to be taught by the best. And the best is you."

Had this come from anyone else Magnus might have been flattered. From Jace, however, it only sounded dismissive. The fact that Alec still thought him to be the best after they had parted…well that was flattering.

Jace watched Magnus. "Ten years is a long time to be annoyed with someone. Someone who just wanted to find a way to make what you had last longer." Their eyes connected. "You should see him; have a face to face parent to teacher conference."

Magnus turned away to go back inside his apartment. "Maybe I will."

**-x-**  
Alec lay on the floor of the observatory, staring up at the stars that had been magically placed there at some point. There was no way to actually see the stars through the windows with the light and smog pollution but this was second best. He came here a lot to think after putting Nicholas to bed. More than once he thought about the times he and Magnus had laid here, talking for hours. Alec sighed.

"You make a perfect picture of a tragic love story, Alexander."

Alec closed his eyes. "I always hated when you called me that."

Footsteps came closer until they stopped by his head. "Alec." He opened his eyes and met Magnus'. "We have a son," Magnus stated. "How?"

Alec sighed and motioned for Magnus to sit down. He waited until Magnus was on the floor, one long leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee with his arm resting on it. "I've been thinking about how to tell you ever since Nic's magic started to show."

"Not before?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't know how you'd take it. Hell, I still don't know how you're going to take it."

"Why don't you tell me and we'll go from there?" Magnus suggested.

Alec took a deep breath. "I love you Magnus, I know that you have your doubts about that, but I do. When you broke up with me… I didn't know what to think or do. For whatever reason, after a few months I got in my head that the only way to get you back would be to have a child, your child."

"Warlocks are crossbreeds, sterile," Magnus stated.

"Tell me about it. It took months for me to find a witch who said she could make it happen. She's very old; you've probably met her at some point in your life. But she told me all I needed was twenty strands of your hair and a body willing to carry the child. I don't know the details of the spell beyond that. Well, the hair was easy. You left it all over my bed and clothes. The willing body was a bit harder. I knew Izzy would never agree and I didn't feel comfortable asking Clary so that only left one option."

"A random prostitute?"

Alec fixed Magnus with a glare. "Myself. It wasn't easy, I was sick as a dog nearly the whole time. Thankfully the witch took care of me. I came back to the Institute when Nic was three months old."

"So you had a child, my child, in order to get me back… but then you did not tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Scared that you would think I was crazy, scared that you would say you didn't want to see me again, scared that you would take Nic away. I made a stupid decision… but I love him and I would do anything for him," Alec explained.

"You are an idiot Alec. Do you have even the faintest idea how dangerous this plan of yours was?" Magnus demanded.

"I've had awhile to think about it."

"I didn't even know you wanted children."

"We never talked about it. The issue in our relationship was always the immortality… or lack thereof on my part."

"But now we do have a child."

"Yes, an extremely talented child," Alec said with a smile. He turned his head to look at Magnus. "Please continue training him Magnus. I will keep paying you and if there is anything I can do to help you can just tell Jace."

"You will not even consider bringing Nicholas yourself?" Magnus questioned.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Magnus replied. Alec was quiet for a moment.

"Magnus I-" But he didn't get to finish as Magnus moved quickly, straddling Alec's body and pressing his lips to Alec's. Alec groaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Magnus' neck. When the kiss finally broke they were both breathless. "Does this…mean you… forgive me?"

"Alex-" Alec gave him a glare. "Alec, I forgave you a long time ago. I was just waiting for you to realize it."


End file.
